Out of Control
by Aris1013
Summary: After a fight with an alien, the ranger are beginning to lose control of their abilities. Will they be able to catch him before the lose control forever?
1. First Contact

"B Squad, please report to Sector Four. An alien is terrorizing the city." Kat's voice rang over the loudspeaker of SPD.

The rangers stood up from their spot in the rec room. "SPD emergency!" They all morphed and headed down to the city.

When they got to Sector Four they were welcomed by a big blue monster with large spikes formed on its head. He had six solid black eyes and three pointy fingers on each hand. What disturbed the rangers the most was the alien's large round mouth with razor sharp teeth circling the inside all the way around. With his mouth he blasted a building causing a small explosion.

Jack shouted at the alien. "Stop right there, SPD!"

The creature turned to them and began to run towards them. The rangers all charged at the alien with weapons out. At first the alien struggled, but then he got the best of each ranger. One by one colours were flying, and each ranger scuffled to get the best of the creature. The alien was strong and threw each ranger down on the ground hard enough to de-morph them. They would not let that stop them though; they got up and charged towards the alien again. This time he anticipated them and blew a huge blast towards them. They fell down in a wave. Everyone was trying to recover when Sky saw the monster was going to blast them again. He held out his arm to make a shield, but when the alien blasted him it did not hold and he was hit with a blast.

"Sky!" The team struggled to crawl closer to the blue ranger.

"Ah, I'm okay. I don't know what happened." Sky squeezed his eyes shut to distract from the pain.

The rangers heard the alien laugh, and then he was gone.

"Come on, we should get back." Z stood up and helped Sky to his feet.

The rangers stood in the SPD headquarters to debrief Doggie Cruger on their failed mission.

"I don't get it, he had us!" Syd shouted.

"Maybe his energy was getting low?" Z tried to make sense of everything.

Sky shook his head and rubbed his chest where the alien blasted him. "Believe me, he still had plenty of energy."

"Rangers, please." Cruger held up his paws. "I'm sure this is not the last we've seen of this criminal. We must be on alert for his next attack. Now I know you are all disappointed in how today was handled, but it could have gone worse."

Bridge who had not been paying attention for a while suddenly stumbled where he stood. Jack caught him before he collapsed. "Woah, Bridge. You okay?"

"What?" Bridge shook his head trying to stop the wave of dizziness that just hit. "Oh yeah, I think so. Well, I dunno I got dizzy there for a second."

Kat stepped forward. "You've all had a busy day, why don't you go get some rest."

Bridge looked up at her with tired eyes. "Yeah, maybe that'll help." He left the room.

"The rest of you should take it easy as well. Don't worry, we'll catch this assailant. Dismissed." Cruger watched as the rangers exited the room.

Later that night Sky made his way to his and Bridge's room to see Bridge sitting on his green bed. His legs were crossed and his eyes were shut. Sky did went about his business for a while before speaking to his roommate.

"Hey." Sky began to change into his night clothes.

Bridge was silent for a moment before opening his eyes. "Oh, hey Sky."

"How you feeling?"

Bridge sighed. "Better."

Sky nodded. "Got some sleep then?"

"No." Bridge shook his head a little.

Sky stared at his roommate. "Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Meditating." Bridge looked at Sky like he should have known.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed now."

"Me, too!" Bridge flipped around and nestled under his covers. "Night Sky."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Bridge."

That night Bridge's sleep was filled with fitful nightmares. He kept seeing Z getting hit by herself among other terrors throughout the city.

That morning in the girl's room Z woke up first, followed shortly by Syd. The pink ranger yawned and smiled at her bunkmate. Z looked at her and laughed.

"What?" The blonde was confused.

Z smiled and nodded. "Might want to check your hands there Syd."

Syd scrunched her face up and then looked at her hand. It had absorbed her pillow and was soft and plushy. "What the?" She made her hand go back to normal. "I can't believe I did that. I haven't absorbed an element in my sleep since I was a kid."

"Must have been a deep dream." Z got up and got ready for the day.

Jack was in the cafe getting breakfast when he went to grab his orange juice. Instead his hand went right through it. Jack reached again, but this time he gripped his glass no problem. No one else seemed to notice his slight endeavor, so he grabbed his breakfast and sat down to eat. After two bites of his eggs the alarm went off.

"B Squad report to Sector Six, Krybots are attacking the city."

The rangers all dropped what they were doing and headed to Sector Six. Once there they saw Krybots all over terrorizing the citizens. The rangers jumped into action and began to take them out one by one.

Z got shuffled away from the rest of the rangers so she decided to replicate to gain an advantage. At first the clones fought the Krybots, but then they turned from them and began to attack her. Bridge looked over from where he was fighting.

"Oh no, Z! It's just like my dream." Bridge tried to make his way to help Z, but he was getting his butt kicked by the foot soldiers. Everyone was off of their game by the looks of it.

Sky punched a Krybot out. "I can't believe I'm saying this for Krybots, but I think we need to morph."

"Let's do it!" Jack agreed pulled out his morpher.

The team, excluding Z morphed into their uniforms. Jack pulled out his blaster and shot the Krybots attacking Z. That was enough for her to flip away from her clones and get them back into one piece. She then pulled out her morpher and joined in the battle. Taking out the Krybots took longer than expected, but they were defeated and the rangers were able to get back.

Cruger stood in front of the rangers at SPD headquarters. "What happened out there today B Squad?"

"Sir, something has been off ever since the alien attack yesterday." Jack spoke.

"Yeah, I dreamt about Z's clones attacking her last night and then they did." Bridge looked worried.

Z shook her head. "I don't know what happened; it was like I couldn't get a grip on them."

"Same thing happened to me yesterday." Sky looked at Z.

"I had trouble this morning with my abilities." Syd remembered the pillow incident.

Jack nodded. "Me too."

Cruger scratched his chin. "Hmm…it would seem you have all developed problems with your abilities. I think it would be wise for Miss Manx to check you all out. In the meantime do not use your abilities."

 _That's easier said than done._ Bridge thought to himself. Everyone else could control when to turn on their abilities, but he constantly had to control keeping them off. He followed everyone out of the command center to Kat's laboratory. They each took turns getting scanned by Kat. Bridge was sitting on the exam table as she passed the scanner over him.

 _How peculiar_.

"What's peculiar?" Bridge asked.

"What?" Kat looked confused.

Bridge stared. "You just said 'how peculiar'."

Her eyes widened. "No, I didn't."

"But, I heard you." Bridge looked at the team who was just as confused as Kat. "Or not."

"Bridge, I didn't say anything, but I did think that." Kat looked worried.

"But…"

Sky stood up. "Do you know what's happening to us?"

Kat walked over to her computer and began typing. "I'm not sure exactly. It would seem that your molecular structures have been shifted. I think the blast from the alien is causing it. His name is Jenston, and he's wanted on four other planets for stealing and converting energy for his own gain."

"So how do we get back to normal?" Syd was about to panic.

Kat looked at her. "We need to figure out the exact frequency used by Jenston, in order to restore your abilities, but we can't do that…"

"Unless, we get the bad guy." Jack sighed.

"Precisely." Kat nodded.

"So until then?" Z held out her arms.

Kat looked worried. "I'm afraid your abilities will continue to spin out of control until we find the one responsible."

Sydney stood up from where she was sitting. "Okay, but what about when this gets too out of control? What do we do then?"

The others began to agree, but Kat put her hands up. "Rangers, I know you are scared, but you are strong. You'll get through this."

Bridge was not so sure about that.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! This is just a short little story I wanted to write. Should have about four chapters or so. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks again!**


	2. Getting Worse

**AN: Thank you Gwendolyn Yuki for reviewing! And to my anonymous reviewer yes I will be updating until complete! I have the story almost written so it will be all be up pretty quickly! Thanks again everyone!**

00000000

The rangers left Kat's lab in sore spirits. All of them were losing control of their abilities fast, and they did not want it to get any worse. Sky stopped in the hallway.

"We need to find that alien, if we don't then…" He looked at his teammates.

The others nodded and Z spoke. "I say we patrol. It's better than sitting around waiting for something to happen."

Jack nodded. "I agree. Let's go find this guy."

The others agreed and followed Jack out of SPD and into the city. Z had a scanner to read energy fields. There were some around, so they hoped it belonged to Jenston. While they were looking all the rangers were on edge. Bridge was even quiet, which was very un-Bridgy. They all kept their guards up hoping something would happen.

Someone accidently bumped into Sydney on the street causing her to absorb the material of their shirt for only a couple of seconds. "Uh, this is so frustrating!"

"I have an extra pair gloves back at SPD if you want them Syd." Bridge looked hopeful.

Syd smiled. "Thanks Bridge, but then I would just absorb the leather."

"Guys! There is a large energy source just up ahead, come on!" Z ran forward, and the rest of the team followed.

The rangers followed the source, but did not see anything in the park where the radar was showing energy.

"Looking for me?" They all turned to see the creature standing behind them.

Jack glared at the alien and charged at him. He went for a punch, but ended up going right through him. Jenston laughed.

"Looks like my plan is working!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sky ran towards the monster followed by everyone else.

They all got hits in. The alien pushed the rangers away as best as he could, but they were getting the better of him.

"Time for a little help!" He through an orb in the air and it exploded into Krybots.

Jack still continued to attempt fighting while Sky and Syd stayed on the Jenston. Every time Syd got thrown down, though, her hand absorbed the soft grass they were fighting on.

Bridge and Z began fighting the Krybots, but Bridge was having a hard time. His head was pounding and he was beginning to see energy instead of anything tangible. He was punched hard to the ground and Z took over fighting the one that began to go after Bridge. Before she knew it though, one of her clones punched her in the side.

"Z, don't replicate!" Jack yelled from the middle of the Krybots.

She got up from the ground. "I didn't mean too, it just happened!"

Sky was thrown backwards toward s the group. This fight was becoming too much to handle. "I think we should retreat!"

Jack nodded. "Good idea, let's get out of here."

They all gave took out their blaster's, if they could, and gave one last effort to get the Troobians off their backs. The blasts were enough to let them run away as fast as they could. The Krybots chased after them, but the rangers were faster. Once they were safe inside SPD they caught their breath.

"We didn't even get a chance to morph." Syd shook her head.

Jack shrugged and failed to grasp his morpher. "I don't think I could."

"Come on, we should report to Cruger." Sky began to walk towards the control room, but noticed Bridge had slid down to the floor. "Bridge, you okay?"

Bridge was still breathing hard, his eyes were scrunched up, and he was holding his head. Sky walked over and knelt down next to him. He gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay." His calm was enough to get Bridge to focus and snap out of it.

He blinked a few times and looked up at Sky. "Thanks."

Sky smiled and helped Bridge up.

Jack watched confused as they made their way to the control room. They entered to see Cruger standing in the center of the room.

"I see this problem is getting worse than we hoped. Unfortunately you are the best shot at bringing in this perpetrator."

"But sir, how are we supposed to do that?" Syd looked at the pathetic state they were all in.

"We will find a way." Cruger was not sure what to say that would give them any confidence.

They were all afraid to go to sleep that night. Each ranger felt more vulnerable in their sleep and knew their abilities would be harder to control. They all sat in the Rec Room trying to keep busy. Things were getting worse. Syd could not touch anything without absorbing its material, Jack just could not touch anything, Z had lost track of her clones, Sky could not use his shield without it backfiring, and Bridge felt like his head was about to explode. They all sat in silence, trying to think of a way out of this.

"What?" Bridge stopped meditating.

Sky looked at his friend. "No one said anything Bridge."

The boy looked sad. "Oh."

 _Is he okay? What's going on with him? I hope it doesn't get worse._ The thoughts were coming in all at once.

Bridge shot up. "Can you please not think so loud?" He stormed out of the room and into the hallway. Everyone stared as he left, and then Sky got up to chase after him.

Bridge walked down the hallway trying to get a grip on the voices in his head. He made the mistake of walking down one of the bunk hallways. Everyone's dreams and emotions; good and bad, were flooding in. Once the flood gates were open there was no stopping it. Bridge could feel almost all of SPD. He grasped his head and shouted in pain, falling to his knees.

Sky turned the corner just in time to see Bridge fall. He ran over to him; Bridge's nose was beginning to bleed. Sky did the only thing he could and attempted to make a shield around Bridge, but it backfired and sent him to the ground. The rest of the rangers had shown up to see Bridge and Sky collapsed on the ground.

Sky looked up at Z. "Call a medic!"

Z nodded. "Right!" She ran off to go get help.

After Bridge got to Med Bay Kat sedated him so he could recover from his overload. She made sure he was in a room alone, but there was a window separating the room next to him, where Sky and the other rangers resided. Kat was wrapping up Sky's arm where his shield backfired.

Jack watched Kat wrap Sky's arm. "Why'd you use your shield? You knew it could backfire."

"I was hoping I could control it long enough to help Bridge. The shield usually helps." Sky looked at the sleeping Bridge in the next room.

"What do you mean it helps?" Jack was really confused now.

Sky's icy eyes turned to Jack. "How much do you know about Bridge's abilities?"

Jack shrugged. "It's a psychic thing right? He reads auras, feels and sees stuff when he touches things, and can occasionally tell the future."

"And can read minds now." Z added.

Sky nodded. "He also picks up on emotions."

"That's why he stays so positive all the time." Syd entered the conversation. "Negative emotions can overload him."

"He feels what others feel. Sometimes all the emotions around can be too much for him. He's built up a resistance, but occasionally outside stuff breaks through, mostly at night when his guard is down. The nightmares can get pretty bad…" Sky looked to the ground. "I figured out my shield can help him. Lets him compose himself."

"His abilities never cease to amaze me." Z looked over at Bridge.

"I'm not sure he's reached his full potential yet." Kat chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at her.

"His abilities have been growing stronger at a rapid rate, a few months ago he could only do half of what he can do now, and he hasn't shown signs of slowing down."

Syd thought for a moment. "What happens if his abilities keep growing while out of control?"

Kat shook her head. "I'm not sure. For now though he's sedated, when he wakes I'll be sending him back to his room. There's too much going on in this quarter of SPD while he is in this state. How are the rest of you faring?"

Syd sighed. "I can't touch anything without absorbing it, and when I try to absorb something on purpose I can't sustain it for very long."

Jack nodded. "I'm afraid I'm going to fall through the floor."

"I think my clones are still in the city, I've completely lost track of them." Z shook her head.

Sky was glad he could choose not to use his shield, but he felt bad that the other rangers were going through a lot worse than he was.

Kat nodded in concern. "We'll find a solution, just don't give up hope."

Hope was all they had right now.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Last Straw

**AN: Thank you Gwendolyn Yuki and Jokermask18 for reviewing! To my anonymous reviewer, thanks! And also, no I do not write slash unless it is already established in the show. Sky and Bridge in this story just have a brother-like bond.**

00000000

Bridge had woken up, and was sent to his room away from the busy infirmary. He had been meditating for most of the day when Sky entered. The others were in the Rec-Room still trying to figure out a way to catch Jenston. Sky made sure he was void of his emotions when he entered, he did not want to tip the scales for Bridge one way or the other.

"How are you?" Sky sat on his bed.

Bridge opened his eyes and shrugged. "A bit better I guess. I dunno. I suppose I'm terrified, everyone is though. Even Kat and Cruger are worried we won't get through this."

Sky knew that was how they really felt, but he hoped that it was not true. "We'll find a way."

"Yeah, but what if we don't in time? Jack could fall through the ground forever and ever at any moment. Syd could absorb the wrong thing and lose her hands, like if she absorbed glass and it broke or water maybe…and Z's clones could cause even more problems for her and the city since they are loose now, and if you use your shield it could be strong enough to kill you." Bridge had panic in his eyes.

Sky crossed his arms. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"What's your worst case?" Sky stared.

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure. A few things could happen I guess. All the psychic energy; every emotion and thought could get in my head and kill me, or put me in a coma or…" Bridge looked away from his roommate.

Sky crooked his head to the side. "Or what?"

"I really have no idea if this is possible, I mean it's just a theory, but I could take in all those emotions and psychic energy and essentially turn into a ticking time bomb." He eyed Sky.

"What do you mean?"

Bridge sighed. "When I pick up on emotion, it's not just a sense, I feel it. The blocks help, but when we fight I feel everyone's adrenaline, and it's like I could fight for days, but when we've been through a long battle, the weariness takes a toll. I'm afraid that if I lose control completely the whole cities emotions and thoughts will come in, and then outburst. It could cause an energy blast big enough to wipe out SPD."

"Bridge…" Sky didn't know what to say.

"I guess I've always been afraid of that happening."

Sky squinted. "Why would you be afraid of that before?"

Bridge sighed."My abilities have been growing a lot recently. So much, that it's been getting harder to control, even before all this. Used to I could still touch some stuff if I resisted enough, but lately everything just gives off all the energy connected to it. I dunno, maybe it's just all the stress from everyone, but I'm just worried how far my abilities can go."

Sky got up from his bed. "We'll all be okay Bridge. Now rest up, okay?"

Bridge nodded and went back to meditating.

Sky went into the Rec-Room where the other rangers were.

Z perked up. "How's he doing?"

Sky shrugged. "He's scared, just like we all are. He's worried about what happens when we all reach our breaking point, and if he's right it could get really bad."

Jack moaned in annoyance. "There has to be a way to catch this guy. I know if I could just stay solid for a second I could morph and fight him."

"Yeah, three rangers unable to fight, and two in not the best shape is no way to win against this guy." Syd crossed her arms.

They all continued to try and make a plan for the next hour. It was not until they heard a scream coming from Bridge's room that the rangers stopped their plan of attack against the alien. They all shot up and began to run towards the room when Sky stopped them.

"Stay back! Go get Kat. Now!" Sky knew the more people around Bridge, the worst he would be.

Sky ran in his room to see Bridge on the ground holding his head. He nose was bleeding again. Sky slid to his knees and grabbed Bridge's shoulders. He had to stay calm and try to think of nothing.

"Bridge, come on. Look at me."

Bridge's eyes were squeezed shut. "It's too much Sky. I can feel everything. All the thoughts…I don't know where mine are." He groaned in pain again, this time choking a little and going into a seizure.

"No, no, no, no, no. Bridge, come on. Stay with me. Please Bridge." Sky held Bridge to his chest trying to stop the convulsions. Staying clam was out the window at this point; pure panic ran through the Blue Ranger.

Kat soon ran into the room and wasted no time injecting Bridge with something to knock him out. He twitched a little as the seizure stopped. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he calmed before passing out. Sky did not even notice the tears falling out of his eyes; he just picked up Bridge and carried him back to the infirmary.

Once Bridge was hooked up to machines for monitoring all the rangers stood in his room. Sky's fist rested on his chin as he stared at his friend. "I hate this."

Jack nodded. "We all do."

"I know I should be thankful this isn't affecting me much, but I feel bad that you all have to suffer while I'm fine." Sky stared at Bridge.

"Hey, don't feel bad. When the time comes you'll be a big part in taking this guy down. I'm glad some of us can still fight." Jack gave him a small smile.

Sky sighed. "We can't wait around anymore."

"No, you can't." Kat was looking at the monitors. "Bridge has gone into a coma state. If you don't find that alien soon, this could be permanent."

"Rangers!" Cruger entered the room. "It's time to bring this criminal in. Cadets Tate and Delgato will accompany me to find Jenston, while Cadets Landors and Drew will stay her with Cadet Carson."

"Yes, sir!" The rangers saluted and did as they were told.

"Looks like you're in luck." Kat stopped the other before the left the room. "There is a strong energy disturbance in Sector Thirteen."

Doggie nodded. "Let's go."

Sky looked at Bridge before he left. "Just hang on a little longer."

They went as fast as they could to Sector Thirteen to take down the alien. This time they did not waste their chance to morph and begin fighting.

Jenston laughed as he pushed Z away. "Looks like you're down a few rangers."

Doggie jumped in and slashed the Jenston with his Shadow Saber. The alien faltered back for a moment before running at Cruger with full force. Being the Shadow Ranger had its advantages, but the battle was tough. Jenston sent an energy blast at the team forcing them to the ground.

Back at S.P.D. Kat and the other rangers were watching the fight on a laptop in Bridge's med room. The boy had shown no change since he passed out, and the rangers knew this would be their only chance to reverse what the alien did to all of them.

"They're losing." Syd almost could not watch the screen.

"Maybe we should try to go out there." Jack hated sitting around watching his friends fall.

"No, Cruger gave you specific orders to stay here. Besides neither of you can be much help out there right now." Kat was stern.

"We can't just sit around and watch." Syd agreed with Jack.

Kat softened her gave. "You have to."

Before either ranger could say anything Bridge arched up from where he was laying on the bed and sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

Syd shot up and looked at Kat. "What's happening?"

Kat began to check over all the monitors hooked up to Bridge. "I-I'm not sure, his brain wave activity is going off the chart."

Jack walked closer to the green ranger. "Bridge! Bridge!"

Syd saw the red stream coming out of his nose. "He's bleeding again."

"Okay." Kat turned him on his side. She had no idea what to do.

Just then a scream from the video feed made them look at the fight taking place in Sector Thirteen. The alien grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. The rangers stopped fighting for a moment and watched what was happening before them.

"Get out of my head, ahhh!" Jenston fell to his knees, and the rangers wasted no time in blasting him once more before putting handcuffs on him.

Before they could haul the monster back to S.P.D. he cried out in pain one more time before passing out.

Sky looked at Cruger. "What just happened?"

"I am not sure, but that is a question we will have to answer later. Now we have to get him back to Dr. Manx."

"Right!" Z and Sky helped Cruger move the unconscious alien.

At S.P.D. the remaining rangers watched the monitor in wonder. Sydney looked at Bridge as the boy began to relax a little.

"Did Bridge just…?" She thought she was crazy thinking Bridge just took down Jenston from his coma.

Kat looked astonished. "Yes, Syd, I believe Bridge just got inside the mind of the alien."

Jack stared at the Green Ranger. "Woah."

0000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! There is only one more chapter left, so let me know if there is anything you wanted to see out of this story that did not happen! Thanks again!**


	4. Solution

**AN: Thank you Jokermask18 and Gwendolyn Yuki for reviewing!**

Sky, Z, and Cruger brought Jenston into S.P.D. and Kat immediately began working on finding out the correct energy field to reverse what he did. Jack and Syd filled their fellow rangers in on exactly what had happened during the fight. Sky looked at Bridge who seemed a lot more relaxed than he did a little while before.

"There's no way Bridge did that."

Cruger hummed a little. "I believe that he does have that capability, Sky. This attack on your abilities has just brought it out."

The rangers all waited for Kat do find a way to reverse what Jenston did. The alien in question was still unconscious, and apparently showed no signs of waking up. He was put into the prison medical area where Kat currently was. She was happy to be able to use his DNA to figure out the frequency of his energy blasts.

Almost an hour later Kat came back in with an energy blaster. She looked worried.

"I believe I have it, but if this is the wrong frequency it could make things worse." Kat looked at the B Squad.

Sky stepped forward. "I'll test it."

"Sky, no." Z shook her head.

"No, I'm suffering the least out of all of you, if something goes wrong then there is a good chance it won't affect me much. The worst that could happen is I could throw a shield up without meaning to and it could backfire."

"And then kill you." Jack looked at the Blue Ranger.

"Look, I'm doing it alright."

Kat took a deep breath. "All right, stand over here." She pointed to a spot that was not around anything that could get hit with the blast. Kat aimed the blaster at Sky. "Ready?"

Sky was calm on the outside. "Do it."

Kat shot Sky with the blaster and he cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Sky!" Syd came over to him. "Are you okay?"

Sky was breathing hard for a moment before he managed to compose himself. "Yeah, I think so." He stood up and looked at the group.

"Did it work?" Jack looked at his friend.

"Only one way to find out." Sky paused for a second before throwing up his shield. He held it there for a while and then smiled. "It worked."

The rangers all cheered to themselves and Kat sought to fix each one of them.

Z went next and after she recovered from the blast she smiled. "I'm all here." Another Z appeared by Jack. "Though I think I may have trashed some of downtown…"

Jack smiled. "We'll fix everything, let's just be happy it worked."

Jack was last out of the four rangers. "Wow, that packs a bit of a punch." He reached out and grabbed the arm of Bridge's bed. "I never thought I'd be so happy to touch anything."

"Okay, now Bridge's turn." Z looked at the unconscious ranger.

They were all thinking the same thing. "What if he still doesn't wake up?"

Syd looked at Sky. "He has to."

They were all nervous about this, but Kat aimed the blaster at Bridge and shot him with the energy force. Bridge tensed up and began to twitch, but then his eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. He was in a panic for a moment, but then Sky grabbed him.

"Bridge, you're okay now. Just concentrate okay. It'll work I promise. Just breathe, and concentrate." Sky's icy eyes met Bridge's darker ones.

"Sky? I can hear my thoughts again. It's just me in here." The boy smiled a little. "It hurts in here."

"It'll be okay, and hey, you didn't blow anyone up." Sky let go and smiled. "You've been through a lot. Get some rest, okay?"

Like a small child Bridge nodded as his eyes fluttered shut.

"You think he'll be okay?" Jack looked at Kat.

"In time. For now though Sky is right, he needs rest." Kat looked over his monitors.

"Alright cadets, time for you all to rest up. It's been a trying time for each one of you. Dismissed." Cruger let the rangers go. He stepped closer to Kat. "Run more tests on Cadet Carson when he wakes. If he still has the ability to control minds he will need to learn to sustain it. That power could become a danger to himself and others if it is not properly contained."

"Yes, sir." Kat knew Doggie was right about that.

Bridge did not wake up again until late afternoon the next day. Sky was worried that he was in a coma again, but Kat assured him he was just exhausted. When Bridge opened his eyes, he smiled at the Blue Ranger.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Bridge sat up a little.

Sky shrugged. "Just thought I'd come check on you."

"Thanks…so is everyone okay now?" Bridge was hesitant to ask.

"Yeah, we're all fine now. Bridge, do you remember what happened after I talked to you in our room the other day?" Sky was not sure how to talk to Bridge about the events that passed.

Bridge began picking that the wrinkles in his blanket. "Yeah, I-I know what I did, if that's what you're asking."

Sky nodded. "Yeah."

"He's not waking up is he?" Bridge looked up.

"No, I don't think he is."

Before either could say anything else Kat came into the room. "Bridge, you're awake, good. How are you feeling?"

"Better, loads better actually. Headache's down to a minimal dull, so pretty normal. You have to run tests on me now don't you?" He saw the look on their faces. "That was a guess, I didn't read your mind, I swear."

Kat smiled. "Yes, if you are up to it I would like to run some tests on you."

Bridge nodded and Sky got up from his seat. "Well I'll let Kat get to it." Sky left the room and joined the rest of the team in the Rec-Room.

Z noticed Sky walk into the room. "How is he?"

"Awake, and knew he controlled the monster." Sky plopped down on the couch.

"What did he say?" Syd sat down next to him.

"Not much, Kat came in and needs to run tests and stuff."

Jack sighed. "I never realized Bridge was that powerful."

Sky shook his head. "None of us did. I always just thought he was weird, but turns out there's a lot more going on in that head of his than I knew."

That night Bridge was released from the infrimary and made his way back to his room. He managed to avoid the rangers for the moment. He wanted to see them, but he was just not ready to face everyone yet. He was worried they would be afraid of him. He could sense the nervous energy anytime someone was around. They were scared he would lose it one day and destroy S.P.D. from the inside, and honestly he was too.

Sky walked into his room and was surprised to see Bridge there. "When did Kat release you?"

"Couple hours ago." He was sitting on his bed staring at the sheets.

Sky sat down next to him. "You okay?"

Bridge huffed a little. "I dunno. Kat ran tests on me all day."

"And?" Sky wanted to know.

"Turns out I can control minds now." He eyed Sky in the corner of his eyes.

"Is it hard to sustain?" Sky was nervous like the rest of them.

Bridge looked up. "For now, no, but if something like this ever happens again…I hate it. When I was in Jenston's mind I saw everything. Every memory, thought, emotion, and I ripped it apart and made him do what I wanted. I don't like feeling like that. I don't want to be in people's minds and make them do what I want. What if one day I snap and go too far, what if I do something terrible?"

Sky put a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "You won't."

Bridge shrugged off his hand. "I already have."

"You didn't know exactly what you were doing when you controlled him. Besides if it wasn't for you we'd still all be losing control of our abilities."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Sky gave him a look. "Then what?"

Bridge took a deep breath. "I could wake him up, but I'm not going to."

"What?"

"I know exactly what I did to put him in that coma, and if I wanted I could bring him back out again. But I won't do it, because he's dangerous and will hurt people if he ever gets out. I saw what he would do." Bridge stood up. "What kind of person does that make me? I've barely had this ability a day, and I'm already delegating what should happen to everyone. It's not my right to do, but I don't care. I won't let him wake up, ever."

Sky stood up to meet his roommate's eyes. "Bridge, you're just doing what you think is right because you're scared. We all just went through something life changing and terrifying, and we're all still shook up over it. We're all afraid to use our abilities right now, you included. You may not wake him because of everything you just said, or you could just be scared, it doesn't matter. You have to do what you think is right and if the day comes that you try to kill all of us, I'll take you down myself." Sky smiled.

Bridge relaxed a little. "I just don't wanna be the bad guy, but I also don't want to decide what happens to them either."

"Just work on controlling your abilities, Bridge. We won't ask you to get in anyone's head like that, not unless you're ready. We'll be here to make sure you don't go over the edge okay. I promise."

Bridge nodded a little. Sky made him feel a little better, but he was still worried what could happen if he lost control again.

"Come on, the others will want to see you up and out of bed." Sky half dragged Bridge out of the room.

All Bridge's worries were gone when the other smiled upon his appearance. They were happy to see him better, and he was happy too. Everyone's abilities evened back out, and though they were all cautious to use them again, they knew that if they had each other they would all be okay.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ending to this story!**


End file.
